


Hermione Granger and the Impossible Task

by emchan22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emchan22/pseuds/emchan22
Summary: Hermione Granger has one special gift, a gift that could save or ruin the world. But when the mysterious Severus Snape shows up at her door she learns just how valuable she really is.





	1. Chapter One

Delicate fingers tapped upon the keyboard as words made themselves present on the screen. She could see the scene playing out in her mind as if there were a television show playing behind her eyeballs. Quickly she wrote as if to capture the scene in words before it was forever lost in the back of her mind.

  
After filling the page with the next few paragraphs she stopped and leaned back in the chair to examine her work. This was it, the end of her two year long journey. She had finally come to finish the novel that she had worked so hard on and not it was as if she was unsure of what she was going to do with the rest of her life.

  
But that thought evaded Hermione now as she leaned forward to type those final two words, “The End”. The smile that moved upon her face was one that she had only ever exhibited on one other occasion in her life, it was one of true happiness.

  
To celebrate she decided that curling up on her couch accompanied by a pint of Ben and Jerry’s would be the best course of action. But as she moved toward the refrigerator she heard a sudden knock at the door. Her smile was replaced with a puzzled look as of was well into the late hours of the night so she certainly was not expecting anyone.

  
After aborting her original mission she decided instead to make her way toward the door where she stood on the tips of her toes in order to see who was on the other side. There in the middle of the hallways stood a tall man in a black robe. Instantly curiosity struck her. The man with the long black hair was someone that she had never met before. As her curiosity took hold she couldn’t help but to reach out with a tentavely hand and grasp the doorknob, opening the door only slightly. “Hello?”

  
“Hermione Granger?” the man asked with a cold, hard voice.

  
“Yes?” She now opened the door a bit wider, curious as to how this mysterious man could possibly know her name.

  
“I have come to retrieve you.” Hermione started at the man for a very long moment.  
“I’m not going with you, I don’t even know who you are.”

  
She could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes before he decided to answer her, “I’m Severus Snape.” She had never once heard that name before, yet at the same time she couldn’t help but to feel as if she knew that name.

  
“I’m sorry but I don’t just follow strangers around in the middle of the night.” She moved to back out of the doorway as her hand pushed the door closed, only to be stopped suddenly by his hand. Her eyes moved to meet his gaze, and know she could see him sneering at her.

  
“I’m not a stranger. You are Hermione Granger and you just finished writing a book. One about wizards if I am correct.” All of the air left her lungs suddenly as if she had been punched in the chest. This man knew the most intimate detail about her and yet somehow she had never met him.

  
“You need to leave.” Her voice turned very stern as she moved to shut the door, her gaze turning toward the safety of her small apartment. Only it was no longer safe.  
Directly across from her was a horrible being which could only be described as exactly how Hermione had pictured ghosts to be all of her life. It moved toward her with intention, causing her to take a few steps back. She thought she would bump into the door behind her, but found that it was open and the mysterious man was now standing beside her. In his hand he held what appeared to be a stick and he was pointing it directly at the shadowy figure.

  
“Expecto Patronum!” Severus shouted. The room was suddenly filled with light and for a moment it was so bright that Hermione thought she might go blind. Yet, as soon as the light was gone the figure seemed to go with it.

  
Hermione unconsciously backed further out of the room until she had backed into the wall directly across from her door. She could not seem to wrap her mind around the events that had happened.

  
“We need to go,” Severus stated as he turned toward her, stashing the stick away in his robe.

  
“I’m not going anywhere with you. What was that?” Hermione asked as she seemed to suddenly regain her sanity. “Tell me what is going on.”

  
“Fine. All I can tell you is that you have a gift, and you are in danger.” Her eyes watched him as she let all of her weight rest on the wall. She had not imagined what had just happened, it had been real. She brought her hands up to cradle her head as she felt the edge of her vision blurring before her brain gave out on trying to process the situation and she gave into the darkness that was closing in around her.


	2. Chapter Two

When she awoke Hermione found herself alone in what appeared to be a bedroom. She slowly sat up before looking around the room, slightly relieved to find that she was alone. This was clearly not her bedroom, so the thought of having had a strange dream quickly left her mind.

  
She moved out of the bed and made her way towards the door, where she could make out the voices of two men upon closer inspection. She could not quite make out what they were saying, but she had the feeling that it had something to do with herself.

  
Rather than to stay hidden behind the door she slowly opened it, which had signaled the sudden quiet. As she opened the door further she found the same man that had been at her door that same night, if it was still even night, and an older looking man that had a long beard that seemed to exhibit just how old he really was.

  
“Ah, Ms. Granger,” the older man said softly. Hermione said nothing but instead acknowledged him with the nod of her head.

  
“I’m sure you don’t remember much if anything, but I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. And you have met professor Snape.”

  
Suddenly Hermione felt as if she were in a different universe. She thought that she would remember going to a school for wizards.

  
“I think we need to have a talk,” Dumbledore said softly.

  
“Yes, we do.” She had unknowingly brought her arms up to cross over her chest.

  
“Come this way then,” the elderly man and professor Snape led her away from the room and down a hallway to a large office. Hermione took a seat across the room from the two men, knowing that this was a conversation that she would need to sit down for.

  
“Ms. Granger, it appears as if your magic has begun to surface in the way of your writing,” Dumbledore began, “Everything that you have wrote in that book of yours, every character, ever monster has come to life in this world.”

  
For a moment all Hermione could do was to stare at him. The idea of her writing actually being something that came to life seemed to be a preposterous idea. “You're joking? Right?” Hermione had now leaned back in her chair and was staring at the pair of them as if they had lost their minds.

  
“I’m afraid that I am not joking, Ms. Granger.” Dumbledore paused for a long moment. “That is why I have instructed Severus to come and retrieve you. I believe it would be best if you came to stay at the school so that we may keep an eye on you. If you chose not to, then that is your decision, but I advise you still allow Severus to watch over you.”

  
She watched him now before finally giving in and nodding her head. “Alright, say I give into this fantasy and come join you at the school. What would I be doing?”

  
“Well I see you are more than qualified to teach, so if you wish you may pose as one of our professors.” Hermione watched him for a moment, and in that moment she came to think that maybe he was not crazy. He certainly didn’t see like it. And if she was she really could use the extra money teaching, although she thought the idea of proposing a job in this manner was preposterous.

  
“I will take this job, but only if you can prove to me that you are not absolutely insane.” Dumbledore watched her before looking over at Severus.

  
“If you could show Me. Granger to her quarters and then give her a quick tour of the school.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Severus replied before gesturing for Hermione to follow him and she did, despite the fact that every fiber of her being was screaming at her not to follow the mysterious man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think.


End file.
